Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 1
Hau'oli Outskirts The main story starts three months later. Your mom is enjoying the first bit of the Alolan atmosphere. She then tells the pet to go and wake you up. Climb out of bed. On your desk is a globe, showing the distance between Kanto and Alola, signifying that you just moved here from Kanto. Head downstairs. Your mom ask you if you are excited to meet the new Pokémon of Alola. She says your hat and backpack are still on the coat rack in your room. Head back up there and press A on the coat rack, then go back downstairs. When you leave the house, turn left and take the first path that comes up on your right, and you will be on . Route 1 Continue walking until you reach your first patch of tall grass. If you try walking into it, a cutscene will initiate where a attacks you. , , and will come to your rescue. Professor Kukui will show up and ask you to choose your Starter Pokémon. This will be your partner throughout the rest of the game. Professor Kukui will tell you that it's time to meet the Island Kahuna. Continue walking up . Go north from here, then northwest. There is a beyond the tall grass near the . Before you reach the entrance of Iki Town, you'll meet Hau, a young Pokémon Trainer on his way to choose his Starter Pokémon. He'll choose the Pokémon that has the type weak to the one you chose. He'll then challenge you to a battle. If you chose Rowlet= |} |-| If you chose Litten= |} |-| If you chose Popplio= |} After the cutscene, head through the nearby grass to grab the . Then head up to Iki Town. Iki Town In the cutscene, tells you to head up the Mahalo Trail and claims that you might run into Melemele Island's guardian, . Mahalo Trail Follow the path all the way up until you see a girl. Keep following her up the trail. Her little Pokémon, , nicknamed "Nebby," is soon attacked by some wild . Walk up to Lillie and ask her what's wrong. She asks for your help in saving Nebby, as she's too afraid to go out on the bridge. She heals your Pokémon before you go. As you start to walk across it, and a Spearow will attack you! Keep going across the bridge and you'll stumble a little as you do so. The Spearow prepare to attack it, but it unleashes some mysterious power and the bridge under you collapses, causing you to plummet into the ravine. Miraculously, though, you are saved by none other than the guardian deity itself, . It flies off afterwards. Lillie scolds Nebby for wandering off, but then apologizes to it. Nebby notices something on the ground. Lillie picks it up. Ask her who she is. She introduces herself as Lillie and gives you the item Nebby picked up: a . She asks you not to tell anyone about Nebby. It's apparently a secret. She calls Nebby back into her bag, and it sadly obliges. Lillie asks you to come back to Iki Town with her. Walk towards her and you'll both be back in the center of the town. Iki Town Kukui waves at you and reveals that Lillie is his assistant. Suddenly, news erupts that Kahuna Hala is back. He walks up and Kukui and Lillie explain to him about Tapu Koko's appearance. Kukui then gives you your Pokédex, along with your . Hau comes to meet Hala, when suddenly your Sparkling Stone you picked up shines. Hala asks to see the stone and promises to return it to you tomorrow evening, and tells you about the festival tomorrow, and encourages you to participate. At home, your mom meets your Starter Pokémon. She is amazed it came to help you. She and the greet it with affection. Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Category:Walkthrough